icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 19
"Duo Decision! The Girls' Destiny Date" is the nineteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis In order to decide who her Partner will be for the upcoming Tournament, Mion decides that they should go on a girls date. But with one receiving the honor, the other will receive heartbreak. '' Summary Mion and Kyoko inform the girls about her plan to go on a date with each of them. She needs to find out which girl she is the most compatible with and this is the best way to do it. While Aira is excited and seems to understand, Rizumu isn't very thrilled with the idea. Bea-chi and Rabi-chi tell the girls that they will be there to help them out, but Neko-chi reveals that a date is meant for just two people, so they will not be attending. Instead they will be going to a special Mascot Training program. So Mion plans on having the girls decide how their dates go, starting with Aira the following day. As the next day rolls along, Mion awaits for Aira to arrive. She is highly frustrated that she asked to meet her somewhere so crowded, and after Aira calls out to her, Mion quickly grabs her hand and leads her to a small playing area. Aira apologizes for taking so long since she didn't know what to wear, but Mion chews her out for being so careless to begin with, going on to ask her to give her a disguise name while on their date. Aira suggests ''Juliet, ''but Mion, not approving of it decides to name herself. Aira apologizes once more and wonders if it has to do with the cute outfit she picked, asking for Mion's opinion on it. Mion compliments it, then asks Aira what she planned for them. Aira reveals that she thought the Zoo would be a nice spot, and Mion is generally interested since she has never visited the zoo in Japan before. Aira also thinks it would help inspire their outfits later on, which causes Mion to accuse her of having a fashion obsession. As they observe the many animals, the annoyed Mion watches as Aira plays around, pretending to be the animals. Unknown to them, their mascots happen to be just nearby, as Penguin-Sensei thought this would be a good first study spot. They are not very surprised when it turns out that he just wanted them to study the penguins though. The girls observe some flamingo, but Mion grows frustrated as Aira keeps calling her by name. By the time she finally gets through to Aira, she calls her the name she thought up, Juliet, not Tanaka, as Mion told her to. However, they are interrupted as two men chase after Penguin-Sensei, thinking he escaped from the Penguin Cages. He insists upon otherwise, while he, Yamado, and the Mascots flee the zoo. They suggest the girls do the same, and after Mion's identity is exposed they have no choice but to run. Come evening, Aira apologizes to Mion for the cruddy date. She is pleasantly surprised when Mion claims it wasn't that bad though, and she accepts her offer to go on another date sometime- as long as she feels like it. Mion then asks Aira if she wants to be her partner, but Aira asks if they really can't compete on their own for the Summer Queen Cup. Mion tells her they cannot and Aira expresses an interest in just not competing then. She explains that winning the Contest is a big deal for Rizumu, and it's because of her that she even got to be a Prism Star and feels indebt to her. Insulted by Aira's naivety, the unhappy Mion ends their date and begins to leave. Only stopping to momentarily think over her words. The next day, Mion meets with Rizumu at a big, colorful fair. Mion hides, observing Rizumu from a distance to see that she has put together a very strange, not very-well outfit that makes everyone laugh at her. Rizumu doesn't notice though, and questions why Mion kept her waiting after spotting her. Mion claims she hadn't noticed her, then asks if they can walk with some distance between them- embaressed to be seen with her. Rizumu doesn't notice and agrees to it, then explains she chose Prism Land because she thinks Mion would enjoy it. She gets frustrated when it doesn't seem to work. Mion explains that she had planned to see Rizumu on her days off, so Rizumu brings her back to the Training Area and suggests doing some practice. At first Mion is pretty bored and considers leaving, but Rizumu manages to impress her with her sudden skill improvement. She asks Rizumu if she wants to be her partner, and Rizumu insists that she does since she really wants to Master the Aurora Rising, and to do it she really needs to get the Pure White Wedding Dress. She will do whatever it takes to master this Jump and runs off to get back to practice. Mion takes the time to leave and considers her options. The next day, Kyoko announces that this performance will be the Final Test to determine Mion's partner. They will perform as a Duo so that she can watch them both. Rizumu asks what the date was for and Mion explains that it was to help encourage them both, then tells them to stop wasting time and get out to perform. They get onto the ice and Aira starts them off by performing ''Crystal Splash, and Rizumu performs Poppin' Candy Rocket. Rizumu is complimented for being able to perform a second-level Jump and when Aira realizes she is falling behind she tries to keep pace with her- but Rizumu is too fired up to let that happen. Both girls then perform Stardust Shower Duet. Suddenly Mion announces that she has made up her mind and the girls stop skating. She picks Aira, much to their surprise, and Aira mentions that Rizumu was a lot better then her and she doesn't understand what happened. Rizumu is very shocked by the news and she runs off as Mion says they will win the Summer Queen Cup no matter what it takes. Everyone thinks it is best this way, while Aira feels very sad for Rizumu since she wanted this more. Outside, Jun approaches Mion to ask her about her plans to win. They talk for a moment, then he takes off. Elsewhere, Rizumu is sadly walking while she thinks about what happened. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Jubi has decided that because they learned everything, they will be doing the entire performance from start to finish. She first has them review everything they learned really quick, then they start the dance. After she reveals that this will be their last Batopon session, which makes the girls sad since they have had fun with Jubi. She tells them to keep working hard and reveals that next week they will start a new song. They introduce Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream afterwards. After Anime The girls discuss their plans on practicing a brand new dance for the day. This time it will be Locking. It is a difficult, final dance for them and they are excited to try it. So they explain the definition while dancing. Rabi-chi also points out that it is a good dance for groups and they go over the girls ranking. With that, the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Neko-chi *Bea-chi *Rabi-chi *Penguin-Sensei *Yamao Yamada Quotes Unavailable. Trivia * Unavailable. Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes